De Secuestros comunes y Corrientes
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Danny es secuestrado. Otro simple día de trabajo.


**Disclaimer: **

Los personajes de Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenecen, ellos son de P. Lenkov.

**Capítulo Único: **De secuestros comunes y corrientes.

Cuando se habla de un secuestro, las personas tienden a imaginarse escenarios de cuartos oscuros sin ventanas, un colchón sucio para subsistir y un enemigo intimidante que amenace tu vida mientras sientes miedo 24/7. A la espera, sin duda, de algo horrible y doloroso. Claramente esperas miedo y soledad, la deriva de sentirse vulnerable a manos de alguien que posee poder sobre ti.

Cualquiera puede imaginarse un escenario parecido, sea el dicho popular ¿Pero la otra cara de la misma moneda? No, tampoco se puede culpar a una persona inocente de dudar que un secuestro sea menos que un glorificado escenario de terror.

Por lo cual, cuando Danny es secuestrado no espera realmente despertarse en una bonita habitación en la segunda planta de una Mansión a las afueras de la isla de Hawaii, vistiendo ropa fina como si se tratase de un importante ministro y un desayuno tropical sobre su pequeña mesa frente al balcón, con vista panorámica a la residencia y la playa privada.

Cada pequeña porción a la vista grita lujos y dinero. Por lo que Danny duda estar en manos de un perpretador idiota que aprovechó su oportunidad para vengarse de lo que sea que el Five-0 hubiera hecho para joder su existencia criminal. Pero a pesar de no verse regodearse de la inmundicia de un secuestro, el Detective Williams no baja la guardia, no se deja llevar por la bella fruta cortada sobre una decorada bandeja de plata ni la cama King Size en la que se ha despertado como si se tratase de un inicio de película porno.

Danny estudia a su alrededor listo para la acción, dispuesto a luchar por su vida y la convicción de ver a sus hijos un día más.

Lo que claramente no espera, es ver a una despampanante morena sobre el marco de la puerta vistiendo no más que un fino comisión que no deja mucho a la imaginación, con la curva de sus pechos visibles y las largas piernas caminando lentamente hacia él.

\- Al fin has despertado -dice ella, bajo y sensual como todo lo que su aura irradia.

[•••]

Resistirse es difícil, más no imposible.

Elizabeth Douglas es una ricachona empresaria que Danny había salvado en un anterior caso con el Five-0, evitando que un ex empleado suyo la asesinara luego del bajo empleo en Nueva York durante el año pasado.

La mujer con un extremista síndrome del "adoración al héroe" e impuesto por su soledad, había decidido secuestrar al detective que la había salvado para hacer su vida más fácil; llenarlo de lujos y una vida encerrado dentro de su mansión mientras ocupaban su tiempo libre teniendo sexo.

En otros tiempos, incluso hace seis meses antes, Danny hubiera aceptado los besos y las lujuriosas insinuaciones ¿Pero ahora, con un fuerte Seal en su vida y en su cama? Danny no puede evitar sonreír y declinar cada oferta de la mejor forma que puede, huyendo del cuerpo femenino como si de pronto se hubiera transformado en un cristiano pudoroso que pretende pasar su vida en castidad.

Elizabeth es una mujer de infarto y Danny odia un poco más a Steve por hacerlo gay.

A él y al maldito Sebastian Stan.

[•••]

La caballería llega en el preciso momento en la que Danny sopesa pasar sus días allí en la lujosa habitación sin la preocupación de tener que vigilar a su compañero para no tener que recibir un maldito disparo en el proceso.

Elizabeth es detenida por privación de la libertad a un oficial de la ley y cargos menores de los que Danny se ocupará más tarde, por ahora está feliz de volver a casa a pesar de que su vida nunca estuvo en riegos en manos de la mujer -en cambio cuando está con cierto marine-

Mismo marine que no duda en besarlo, con lengua y gruñidos posesivos, frente a una Elizabeth esposada mientras Junior se hace cargo de la situación.

\- ¿En serio, McGarrett? -riñe Danny empujando lejos a su pareja.

Steve sonríe feliz de haberse salido con la suya y haber rescatado al rubio en el proceso, todo estando bien otra vez en su mundo.

Danny gruñe molesto mientras observa a Steve acompañar al equipo fuera de la mansión Douglas. No necesita de un espectáculo poco profesional, mucho menos con la ridícula ropa que su secuestradora le ha obligado a usar durante las quince horas de su cautiverio.

Que Tani se ría de él en clara burla a pocos pasos tampoco ayuda de mucho en su peculiar situación.

Danny no duda en apuntarle con un dedo en señal de amenaza.

\- Cállate... -ordena el detective enojado con su compañera- Cuando tu Seal se vuelva loco tarde o temprano al igual que el mío, no pienso ayudarte.

Ante ello, Tani deja de reír.


End file.
